


In the Wake of Everything

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, F/M, I don't hate her though, Lucille is the Bad Guy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: In the wake of everything, Eliott thinks about how wonderful it would be to wake up next to Lucas every morning. To take in his sleeping face and memorize the lines and contour of his body. To be woken up by him. He wants this more than anything.He feels weightless...he likes this feeling.





	In the Wake of Everything

If there is one thing that Eliott Demaury likes, it’s his sleep. Most anybody who knows him knows this. His parents knew this. His friends knew. His girlfriend knew.

It is a fact of life. It is law. No one wakes the sleeping dragon. 

Eliott hates the way it feels to be woken up, hates the shaking of hands on his body while he was deep in slumberland, hates when a voice would cut into his dreams uninvited. 

He hates the thought of not naturally waking, of being ready to return to reality on his own. No one was allowed to kickstart life for him except one Eliott Demaury and that was final.

Well...there was one exception. 

He could live with the way his sweet boy woke him up. The gentleness of his nudging. The soft dip of his weight. His little baby can wake him anytime without consequences. He especially loves it when his boy lathers him with soft kisses. When he kisses and licks the bottom of his feet, Eliott wakes up very quickly. 

When he moves the kisses to his face, Eliott is slow to wake but he wakes with a smile. And when his eyes open, he chuckles at the sight that greets him. He pulls his boy to snuggle with him and his baby comes willingly. 

“C’mere Porkchop…” The answering yip draws a smile on Eliott’s face. 

Porkchop attacks his face with kisses and Eliott rolls over laughing. Porkchop is a mutt, part terrier and part pug and part something else he thinks. He has been his loyal companion now for the past year. 

Porkchop has managed to worm his way into Eliott’s heart in ways that no one has been capable of. His girlfriend Lucille has, on more than one occasion, suggested that the only one Eliott can truly love is Porkchop. A part of Eliott thinks she’s not wrong. 

The other part of Eliott thinks she’s jealous. Of his dog. 

They’ve been dating for 5 years and their trip has been one hell of a roller coaster. Eliott was never good for more than 3 months straight. 

“But you get one dog and you don’t have an episode for 7 months. Explain that to me.” 

And he couldn’t explain it. Something about the way his baby coming to sit by his feet when Eliott feels down, it would always bring him out of his spiraling thoughts. His focus would shift and the world would feel less shitty.

They got into a fight after that comment. A big fight. He wasn’t sure he was quite over it and that was three months ago. She didn’t bring it up again but he felt that each time Porkchop came into the room with them her demeanor would change. 

A slight knock on the door pulls him from his thoughts and he turns to look at Lucille. She comes in wearing a long sleeved dress shirt--one of his-- and nothing else. In her hands she carried two mugs, and from the steam Eliott thinks its coffee. 

“Hey,” She greets. “Heard some laughing so I assumed you were awake. Coffee?” He sits up and thanks her with his smile. 

“Mm. Porkchop woke me. I think he needs to go out.” He looks down at his boy who whimpers quietly. “Think I’ll take him out and go for a walk.” 

"Mm? Maybe I can come?" Lucille asks quietly from her perch at the edge of the bed.

Eliott looks as her, surprised. She never wants to go on walks with them. He wants to say no, it was their thing, but the way she consciously tucks a strand of wavy hair behind her ears under his scrutinizing stare makes him pause. 

"Sure." He downs his scalding hot coffee."I'll be ready in 15 minutes?" He says. 

She nods at him and hops up to get ready as well. 

When he is up Porkchop follows him everywhere. To the bathroom, living room, kitchen. Everywhere. But he is quiet. He doesn't yip constantly or move to get in Eliott's way. He simply waits patiently for Eliott to strap him in his harness and hook on his leash. 

Eliott waits by the door for Lucille, throwing on his brown jacket over his black hoodie. He locks the door when they are both out making sure he has everything he needs beforehand. 

Lucille holds out her hand and he takes it in his out of habit. He feels her hand as if it were a weight that he carries around. He can't shake the feeling When they hit the streets he can tell Porkchop is happy, his little trot has a certain pep to it. 

It was a slightly brisk morning with the sun barely peeking through. 

"I hope it doesn't rain. I washed my hair this morning..." Lucille squints up at the sky and subconsciously runs her fingers through her hair. 

He hums noncommittally. On their way they are stopped a number of times. They've only made it a quarter of a mile before they are stopped the first time. Porkchop draws attention like he is a magnet. Kids are always asking if they can pet him and Eliott loves when his boy gets the attention Eliott knows he deserves. So he always says yes. 

The second time they only walked a couple of feet before a little girl with curly hair squeals at his pup and begs to hold him. Eliott kneels on the sidewalk and gently picks Porkchop up and places him in the younger girls arm. She giggles when he sprinkles her face with kisses.  
It lasts for another minute before the girls mother tells her to put him down and to thank the kind man. 

"Of course, he loves to be held." He salutes them and continues his walk.

When they are out of ear shot, Lucille scoffs.  
"Now I know why it always takes you so damn long when you go on your walks."

"Is there a problem?" There must have been a tone in his voice or something in the way that he looks at her but she searches his face and shakes her head. 

She does however left out a sigh when they are stopped again. He thinks he hears her muttering something under her breath but he can't make out what. 

"You know, if you don't want to continue we didn't get very far, you can turn back, I'm not forcing you to come." He doesn't mean to sound snippy but it comes off that way. 

He feels the beginning of his anxiety waking up inside him at her response to everything around them. These walks were meant to be relaxing not stressful. 

"I'm fine." She states, and he knows its bullshit.

"You don't sou--"

"Shit Eliott, I said I was fine" she snaps back before he can finish. 

"Fuck." He looks away and starts to walk his pace still steady. He wasn't going to ruin Porkchop's walk over this. "Whatever."

It starts to drizzle and Eliott takes it in with quiet satisfaction.

They walk in steady silence. Eliott deviates from his usual path and turns down a street he's never taken before. He lets his mind wander and allows his pup to guide the two of them. 

 

"Fuck, not another one." He wants to turn and tell her to go back to the apartment. A voice stops him. 

"Ah! So cute! Can I pet him?" 

When Eliot looks down he sees big bright blue eyes staring up at him. He loses his voice for a moment and simply nods. 

Instead of waiting for pets like he normally would, Porkchop takes the moment to hop into the strangers arms licking him vigorously. 

The stranger shoots a wide mouth smile at Eliott, laughing carelessly. 

"He is so freakin cute, what's his name?"

Eliott smiles back and brings a hand to rub the back of his neck. 

"Hm… Porkchop." His pup stops the licking and turns to look at him at the sound of his name. Eliott let's out a chuckle and blows his pup a kiss.

Eliott watches as the stranger brings a hand to his heart dramatically and sighs. "Porkchop, oh my god I love it so much, and the bond between the two of you, beautiful."

When he stands up Eliott takes note of how short he is. He is thin, his body looking delicate standing next to Eliott. He is in other words a simple kind of mesmerizing. 

When he runs his hands through his mussed up hair, Eliott follows the movement with his eyes. 

"How old is the little guy?" 

"Close to 2." Eliott responds in kind. He doesn't usually get so many questions and he finds it refreshing. 

"Ah he is still just a pup... do you mind if I go and get him something?" 

"What?" It was Lucille that spoke. Her brows furrowed as she looked the stranger up and down. 

"Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Lucas. I own this here" he points to a small ice cream shop that they are standing in front of.

Eliott reads the sign and snorts in laughter. 

**CREAMED**  
_It's not the kind of cream you want...but it's the kind of cream you need._

"Yeah, my friends drew the long straw and got to name it for me….but anyways, can he have a treat?" 

Lucille looks less impressed than before. "We are kind of in a hurry so…" 

 

"It won't be more than two minutes I promise, and you both can get something as well, on the house." He looks to Eliott, knowing it was a losing battle with the girl. Eliott thinks it's worth it when Lucas grins at his nod before dashing into the shop. 

"What the fuck was that? Eliott?” he does his best to keep his anger in check and ignores her. “Look at me when I'm talking to you Eliott!" Lucille grabs him by the arm and turns him to face her. 

"We aren't in rush. What are you so eager to get back to do?" He runs a hand through his own hair. He could feel the anger thrumming beneath his skin. "To stare at you phone, to turn the TV on and watch something mindlessly? He offered us free ice cream. We could be doing something fun, different right now and you're ruining it."

Lucille takes a step back as if slapped. He doesn't apologize. 

"Here we are, this one…." Lucas's voice trails off as his eyes between the two of them. 

The girl huffs and turns to look at him. "Are you trying to kill him? He can't eat that?"

Eliott looks at the small bowl of white ice cream in Lucas's hands. 

"Oh no, this is completely harmless. I sell a line just for pets! We made sure nothing harmful is in it."

"You're really going to let him feed that to Porkchop?" Lucille turns her angry eyes on Eliott. 

"Lucille…"

"Fine. If Porkchop dies, it's your fault. Where are you going to be without your precious therapy dog." 

"Go the **fuck** home Lucille!" 

The shout startles everyone. Lucille's face drops and tears fill her eyes. She opens her mouth as if to say something but decided against it. She turns back the way they came and walks away briskly. 

Eliott runs a shaky hand through his hair. 

"I'm sorry if I started something between you two." Eliott turns his eyes onto Lucas and his gaze is drawn to where Lucas has his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

Worry shows on his face. Eliott wants to erase it. He doesn't like how the look makes him feel. 

"Don't worry about it. She's been like that since the beginning of the walk." 

The rain starts to come down harder and the movement at his feet brings his gaze down to catch Porkchop trying to climb him. He bends to pick the little guy up. 

"You want that treat now?" Porkchop responds by yipping. Eliott rubs his nose against the wet nose smiling.

"Want to come inside? I'm not open yet so it'll be okay." 

Eliott steps closer to Lucas causing the other boy to crane his head to keep eye contact. 

"That sounds lovely." 

Thunder rumbles in the distance as Eliott follows the other inside.

Immediately his eyes are drawn to the decor.

He notices the ground level tables, a kiddy corner that has shelves heavy with broad games and trinkets, a section of the shop was lined with wooden block tables with mismatched chairs or benches. 

Eliott's eyes are drawn to the big black chalkboard that sits high behind the counter, bright lettering let's him know just what flavors he can choose from. 

A quiet yip grabs his attention and he watches as Lucas squats to drop the small cup in front of his little guy. Eliott can see his face from where he stands. Something about the way he holds himself grips Eliott and pulls him in. He is so naturally drawn to this boy and he doesn’t understand it. But he loves the way it makes him feel. It is electrifying. 

Lucas rested his weight on tip of his toes, knees bent, and his cheek resting softly on his arms that folded over his knees. His blue eyes alight with childish wonder as he stared at Porkchop who lapped at the treat like it was the center of his world. A small smile plays on the shorter boys lips. 

Eliott couldn’t look away and he didn’t try to hide the fact that he was staring when the other turned his head and looked up at him. 

He relishes in the light blush that dusts the high cheeks when they connect gazes. 

The air between them is heavy with a comfortable silence before a loud crack sounds close by and the only sound is a heavy patter of rain hitting against the shop windows. Inside the lights flicker once, twice. And then shuts off. 

“Shit!” Lucas murmurs. Porkchop is undistracted and continues with his treat. 

Eliott turns to look outside and is greeted by a backdrop of grey and darkness. He hears the wind howling and the occasional lightning strike in the distance lights up the dark store front. 

“I...sorry, looks like you’ll be stuck here for a while.“

“Mm, no that’s okay. I like it. Love it when it storms like this.” He turns back to face Lucas but only sees the outline of the other in the dark. “Do you have a generator or candles. Maybe we can light some?” 

He wants to see his face again.

“Yeah, the back-up will turn on soon but it’ll only power the freezers to keep the ice cream from melting. I’ll go grab the candles from the back.”

Eliott watches him disappear and something strange pulls at him as he is left to his own devices. He decides to head towards one of the corner benches, bringing with him Porkchop's bowl, and he heads near the window and situates himself.

He let's the soft clink of rain sooth him as he waits for his boy to return. 

It doesn't take long before he sees him reemerge carrying with him a couple of tea light candles and a bottle of what he thinks is wine. 

He helps Lucas light the candles with his own lighter that he pulls from his jacket. 

"Wine? At an ice cream shop, you're a man after my own heart." 

When Lucas laughs his entire face lights up and his eyes close slightly as his mouth holds nothing back. 

Eliott makes it a personal mission to make him laugh like that whenever possible. 

"No, no. This was left over from my friends bachelorette party a couple weeks ago."  
Lucas sets out two long plastic flute glasses. 

"Figured now is as better a time as any to enjoy it. Why not when I have the company." With deft fingers, Eliott watches him open the bottle with ease and pours for the two of them.

"Mm. But seriously, if you're not much of a wine drinker,I have water or you can get something from the bar."

"Bar?" 

Lucas nods. "I have a liquor license. This place was a bar when I first opened and I had the bright idea of serving ice cream instead. So..." Lucas holds up his two pointer fingers and brings them together. 

"I just married the two." 

Eliott picks up his glass and salutes Lucas. "Cool." To which the other shrugs. 

"And you? Tell me what you do." It's a statement filled with expectation and Eliott wants to meet each and every one. 

Eliott reaches up and pulls the joint from behind his ears and holds it up eyebrows cocked in question. He watches the excitement light up in the baby blue eyes and he gives himself a mental point. 

"Here let me just…" Lucas gets up from his seat. He makes sure the door is locked before heading behind the counter and pulls out a big blanket that he folds and puts in the corner. 

He pats it gentle. "Porkchop….c'mere boy" Eliott watches as his little boy trots over and swirls in a couple circles before lying down comfortable in his makeshift bed. 

Eliott's eyes are gentle as he watches Lucas pet his baby. He realizes at that moment this guy is unreal. That Lucas is perfect. In every way possible. 

When he comes back over, Eliott lights his joint taking a long drag before passing it over. He let's the smoke filter out slowly keeping his eyes locked the other. The way he takes short puffs is endearing and Eliott can't help but grin. When he looks up his pupils are noticeable larger in the soft glow of the tealight candles spread out in front of them. 

"What?" Lucas eyes him before handing the joint back. 

Eliott shakes his head. He takes another hit and remembers that he has yet to answer Lucas's question. 

"I work in graphic design. Mainly for big companies. But I prefer when I take jobs for the smaller brick and mortar shops."

“That sounds fancy.” 

“It’s not.” Elliot chuckles. “Mainly people trying to get you to work for free or clients always complaining about one thing or another.” After the fourth hit, Eliott feels a nice weight settle in his bones.

He leans closer. 

“You work for weeks on a project and the client pulls out last minute thinking they don’t have to pay.” He hands the joint over turning his head up slightly to blow out smoke. He gestures with his head at the black chalkboard. 

“If you want I can decorate that for you.” Lucas turns to look eyebrows raised. He turns back to face Eliott, his lips drawn down in a laughing frown, eyes flickering with something that Eliott can’t pinpoint. 

“Mm...I don’t think I can afford you. I don’t have the bank funds that big companies do.” 

When Lucas passes the joint, there’s barely anything left. Eliottt uses the moment to brush their fingers as he takes it back slowly. He hears a slight hitch in the other man’s breathing and he gives himself another mental point. 

When Eliott speaks next his voice is low, it cracks from a desire that he didn’t know he had in him. “I can make it so you can afford me.” 

It’s silent between them for sometime as they stare at each other. Eliott still with a smile on his lips, and Lucas with his mouth slightly agape, voice lost to him. 

3 points. Before he can respond the lights flicker back on. 

Lucas jumps at the sudden brightness. His eyes look outside and he sees that the rain has let up and they can see the sun peeking through. 

“Looks, like the rain is going to stop soon.” 

Lucas takes advantage of the lights coming on to stand up. “Here, lemme get you a cup to go. Any preference in flavors?” Lucas heads to the back counter and Eliott follows. 

_‘You’_ He wants to say but he holds back. He shrugs instead. "Surprise me."

“Okay, but no refunds.” He chuckles at his own joke. Eliott watches him work, and he thinks he can stay like this for forever and a day. 

His time would be well spent. 

"Strawberry Champagne. A personal favorite." 

Eliott takes the cup and wooden spoon. He takes a bite and savors the burst of flavor. It is only mildly sweet and tart. A surprisingly good combination. He smiles at the other, spoon caught between his teeth. 

He could tell the anticipation of his reaction is killing the other. He grabs the spoon with his hand so it doesn't fall. "Mm. Very good." 

Lucas beams at the compliment. He steps out from behind the counter and heads to unlock the door. 

Eliott trails after him, only stopping to pick up Porkchop. When he steps out he feels the air wet with remnants of the storm. He turns to face Lucas but can't bring himself to walk away just yet. 

He can see the other is still feeling hazy from their shared joint. 

"Thanks for stopping by…and sorry you got stuck here with me." He says all this with a playful smile. One hand is braced on the door as the other runs through his hair. 

Porkchop barks at him and Lucas relents. He steps forward letting the door close behind him. 

"And thank you so much for stopping by little guy. I'm going to miss this cute little face of yours yes I am." He reaches to scratch behind the dog's ears with both his hands. Porkchop leans his head into the attention, tongue lolling in happiness. 

When he stops and looks up Lucas' smile falls slightly, not realizing how close the two of the stood together. 

He makes a move to step away but Eliott grabs his wrist stopping him. Blue eyes dart from the grip to his face, shocked. 

"I.." _I can't let you go._ "I would like to see you again." Eliott slowly lets him go but keeps his gaze steady on Lucas. 

Lucas brings the wrist to his chest and he holds it there as if protecting something. He breaks eye contact, looking down at the ground. He clears his throat.

"Somehow I don't think your girlfriend would approve of that…" 

"Mm. I don't think she would either." He says this as he steps back into Lucas' personal space causing the boy to look back up, a frown on his face. " But somehow, I don't think she's going to be much of a problem anymore." He lets his free hand move to fix a strand of hair back in its place. 

"Say we'll see each other soon, yeah?" He waits until he receives a wordless nod before he breaks out into a soul shattering smile.

"Okay..I can't wait."He turns to walk away, leaving the other to stare after him. Only okay with leaving because he knows the growing distance between them wasn't permanent. 

He puts Porkchop down so he can enjoy the rest of his melted ice cream. 

In the wake of everything, Eliott thinks about how wonderful it would be to wake up next to Lucas every morning. To take in his sleeping face and memorize the lines and contour of his body. To be woken up by him. He wants this more than anything.

He feels weightless...he likes this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. 
> 
> Something that popped up in my head. Might leave as a oneshot. Idk
> 
> Lemme know what you think I should do. 
> 
> Also, something I've realized. Things that I see in my head don't always translate very well in writing. That or I'm just not that good. 
> 
> Geeze. Mistakes galore. Feel free to point them out so I may fix it please. Still trying to figure out HTML... It's confusing AF


End file.
